Truth or Dare
by Kimi03
Summary: Clark, Lois, Oliver, and Chloe get together to play some good ol' truth or dare but... things get slightly out of hand. Chlark


**Disclaimer**: Sadly, none of the characters belong to me, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with them. (Cue evil laugh)

**Truth or Dare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lois don't you think we're a little too old for this," commented Clark tugging at his collar which was beginning to annoy him.

"Nonsense Smallville, you're never too old for truth or dare" answered Lois quickly as she took a sip of her wine.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement, while Oliver only chuckled at the exchange, "Come on Clark it sounds like fun, right Chlo?" he said to his companion.

For a fraction of a second there Clark felt uncomfortable at hearing Oliver say _Chlo_, there used to be a time where only he called her that. That time seemed ages ago now.

"I'll have to agree with Clark on this one," said Chloe and mouthed _'I got your back'_ at her former best friend.

Lois raised her index finger at Chloe, "Hold on a minute cous' if I remember correctly, last week we had a girls' night out _and_ we played truth or dare," she looked at her with a raised eye brow.

Chloe chuckled nervously, what Lois had said was true, "Fine, fine, let's play," the other people in the room knew her from A-Z obviously if things got too out of hand she'll go with truth.

Clark let out resigned sigh, but honestly he was looking forward to playing. Sometimes life got too complicated and being a grown up only added more worries and stress. Childish games such as truth or dare were definitely welcomed every now and then. As opposed to Chloe, however, he was a man of many secrets and if he saw the need of getting out of trouble he would definitely go for dare.

Lois brought an empty bottle of wine and placed it on the table, which Oliver quickly took away, "For spinning the bottle, we really are _too_ old," Lois frowned and crossed her arms around her chest, "come on Lois, we're all friends here, we'll just take turns to be fair to everyone,"

While Oliver and Lois argued about the mechanics of the game Chloe turned to Clark, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he nodded in agreement, "I remember Pete was with us last time we played this game," she said their friend's name with fondness and nostalgia.

"I remember too, Ms. Booger picker," he said referring to the dare he and Pete had come up with.

"Hey," she slapped his arm playfully, "At least I didn't take a bath in manure," yeah, she got her pay back alright.

"Touché," He took another sip of wine and looked at her with certain nostalgia, "Do you ever miss it?"

She looked at him as well, trying to decipher what he meant, "What?"

"Moments like this,"

_All the time_, she was tempted to say, but things were different now, "Every now and then, yes. Friends like you and Pete are hard to come by,"

"I could say the same," he smiled at her, "you were the best friend I ever had," he said sincerely. His words brought an old warmth to her heart, which she attempted to ignore.

Things were different now.

"Alright, it's been decided," Lois called them over and each took a seat next to their respective dates. "Rule number one: you choose first, dares and questions are asked later," before Chloe had the chance to interrupt Lois continued, "and no, you can't change your mind afterwards,"

"And since Lois was reasonable enough to ditch the bottle we'll turn ourselves. Ladies first," finished Oliver with a mischievous smile.

"Well Mr. Hotshot, truth or dare?" asked Lois with a devious smile of her own.

Chloe and Clark predicted that things were going to get interesting with these two, but hopefully not too much out of hand.

"Dare," he said with all of the confidence he possessed.

Lois' smile only grew wider, "I dare you too scratch the back of your right ear, with your left foot behind your back," he saw the blonde gulp, "and balance a cup of wine on your head at the same time," let's see how he made that happen. She smirked, waiting for him to start with the challenge.

"Okay," he tried to reassure himself and felt Chloe squeeze his shoulder showing her support.

As expected, Oliver Queen was not able to meet the challenge and consequently lost the dare. When his turn came, he dared Lois to do something equally challenging and almost humanly impossible. They went back and forth and practically excluded Chloe and Clark for the better part of the evening. Currently both the blond and the brunet were heavily involved in a drink off competition.

They were tied.

"Before…we pass out let's lighten the mood a little," suggested Oliver with slurred speech.

Lois nodded profusely, "Sure, sure," she said insincerely, "sissy" she murmured under her breath.

Oliver placed a possessive arm on Chloe's shoulders, "So tell me sweet thing, who was your first love?"

That question made the young woman very, very uncomfortable, "Uhm,"

"What are you saying Ollie, it was Clarkie here," Lois poked Clark in the chest, "right baby?" said the woman clearly inebriated.

"Uh," Clark looked from Lois to Chloe, and saw the blond nearly choke on her drink. "I'm sure there was someone before me," he said in the hopes of trying to salvage both of their dignities.

"Nah, believe me Clark you were _the_ one," continued Lois with her slurred speech, "when we would talk on the phone she would go on and on and on about you, really," she quickly covered her mouth and giggled madly. "Sorry baby cousin,"

"Lois I would really appreciate it if you shut up now," said Chloe, who was clearly uncomfortable by the subject.

"Now, now Chlo, anyone with eyes could see that you loved Clark," great, now Oliver was participating, "I'm surprised he was too stupid to see it," he chuckled.

Clark looked offended by Oliver's words, but thinking back on it his friend was right. He had been too dense and too blind to acknowledge Chloe's feelings. The few times that he had, he screwed it up by bringing Lana into the picture or just poor timing. And now things were just too different; he was seeing Lois and she was seeing Oliver.

Chloe furrowed her brows and angrily shook Oliver's arm from her shoulders, "You've had too much to drink Oliver, maybe we should call it a night?"

"So have you Lois," urged Clark. "I agree with Chloe, we should call it a night."

The drunks only laughed, "Why would we do that? We're having fun, and I'm sure Chloe doesn't mind, right?" Lois turned to her cousin assuming she agreed with her, "See, she agrees."

"But I−" Chloe was about to protest, but she should've known better than to argue with a drunk Lois.

"Alright, alright. We'll embarrass Smallville now," she said, showing her benevolent side.

"Now that sounds like fun," conceded Ollie, "who was your first kiss Clark?"

Both Chloe and Clark froze at the question. They didn't think either Lois or Oliver would mind who their first kiss was. However, that particular part of their history was just a sensitive subject for the both of them. It was their first kiss that ignited Chloe's undying love for the Kryptonian. While at the same time, it was that first kiss that secured a place for Chloe in Clark's heart for all eternity, which albeit was only attraction at the time and over the years it turned into a deep friendship. He couldn't deny that there had been many times where he saw her as more than just a friend.

"Must've been some ugly chick if you don't wanna tell," answered Lois after growing exasperated by their silence.

Clark stood up, "Actually, she was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on," he said firmly.

Chloe's eyes opened like saucers, she couldn't hide her surprise or the blush that crept upon her.

"More beautiful than me?" Lois shook her head and then giggled, "Impossible. You know you were Chloe's first kiss?" and they were back to teasing the blond girl.

"Lois, could you shut up!" Chloe hissed. She felt Oliver's hands grab her face.

"Clark isn't a better kisser, is he?" he gave her those puppy eyes that were irresistible to most women; sadly Chloe wasn't one of them. "Is that why you left me?" he turned to Lois now.

"What? No."

Chloe stood up just like Clark, but she quickly stepped outside. Clearly things had gotten out of hand but in the worst way possible. There was an undeniable flush on her cheeks, not only had she been humiliated by two of her loved ones, they did so in front of _him_ of all people. Great, he probably thought she was more pathetic than before.

She let out an exasperated sigh and massaged her temples.

"Sorry about that," she heard the voice of the person she wanted to see the least at that moment.

She mustered a sorry excuse of a smile, "It wasn't your fault, so don't get worked up,"

He returned her smile with a shy one of his own, "I know," a comfortable silence followed. Only their eyes were needed to communicate, just like old times. Without anyone asking both of them started walking in direction of the loft. Slowly they made their way upstairs and stopped before the window to look at the starry sky.

"So I was your first kiss?" Clark said with a teasing tone. "Because if I remember correctly, which I do," he said referring to his perfect memory, "when I asked you about it, you said that your first kiss had been a Gregg Daniels,"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Of course you wouldn't let it slip," she mumbled under her breath. "That was ages ago Clark,"

"Nope, couldn't let it go. Especially because when I was all excited about that kiss you said that you just wanted to get it out of the way to be friends,"

"I remember." She nodded, "May I add that we became best friends after that,"

Their eyes, which had been previously looking at the sky, turned to each other, "That's true. And I'm very glad for it; I didn't lie when I said you were the best friend I ever had." He lifted one of his hands to caress her soft cheek, "Actually, you still are."

She felt electricity rush threw her whole body merely by his touch, "I thought you had Lois now. Since you're working together and all," gosh would her stubborn feelings ever go away.

He ignored her comment, "I was stupid wasn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

He placed his other hand on her other cheek, "I didn't always notice, I mean after high school I just assumed you didn't feel that way about me anymore." He said more to himself than to her.

"Oh, that. Well that was a while ago, no use thinking about it now," she tried to dismiss his words.

He gave her a small smile in response, "We never really did get to play truth or dare back there, did we?"

She raised an eyebrow and muttered a _no_. "I say we play," he whispered.

"Okay," she conceded not really sure what he was trying to get at.

"Truth or dare?"

If she chose truth he would probably ask her something she didn't feel comfortable answering, but if she chose dare… what's the worst that could happen? "I say dare, but please make it something humanly possible," she partially joked.

"Oh it will be, don't worry," he released her and took a step back, "I dare you to kiss me."

"What?" she was surprised to say the least.

"Kiss me," he repeated.

She placed a blond lock behind her ear, "Kiss you? Clark are you out of your mind?" she began pacing back and forth, "I'm here with Ollie and you're with Lois, I can't just kiss you."

"Well, actually–"

"Seriously, what type of woman do you think I am?"

"Lois and I−"

"I can't do that to my own cousin,"

Clark just rolled his eyes and he did something very unlike him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and dipped his head. Their lips met with such passion neither knew where it came from. Lips danced seamlessly with one another, and their tongues battled for control. Instinctively Chloe placed her hands behind his neck and pushed him to her. Meanwhile Clark lowered his hands and rested them on her hips. When the need for oxygen became too much they released each other breathing heavily.

"I…" she began but then became quiet. What could she say really? She wasn't sorry and this hadn't been an accident either.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Chloe," he cleared his throat and then looked at her straight in the eye.

"I know you're sorry. Don't worry I won't say anything," she smiled weakly.

"You don't need to say anything, I will," he smirked at her shocked expression, "Oh, by the way I'm not sorry,"

She lowered her head in a foolish attempt to hide the smile that was beginning to form at the corner of her lips.

"I'm not sorry at all," he said before lifting her chin and kissing her once more.

{x}

Meanwhile at the Kent residence…

"You think our plan worked?" asked Oliver closing the door behind him.

Lois opened her purse and pulled bottle of liquor, "Of course it did, they've been out for about half an hour," she opened the bottle and served herself, "probably sucking face or something," she made a face of sheer disgust. " I feel bad for Chloe though, Clark _is_ a terrible kisser,"

"Surprisingly enough I don't think she minds,"

Oliver couldn't know how right he was.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end**


End file.
